


Our Time Is Now

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [32]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, about damn time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Out With the Old, In With the New” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Time Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Out With the Old, In With the New” challenge.

Stephen hadn't set out that morning to change things. They were colleagues, friends even, and somehow that had been more than enough.

But that old life was gone now. The one where Stephen moped over the wrong Cutter and struggled to believe in however many impossible things before breakfast. Now they had all of time and space to explore, if they wanted.

“You're thinking too loud again,” Cutter said, pulling Stephen back to bed.

“Happy New Year,” he whispered against Cutter's lips.

“Aye, it bloody is,” Cutter agreed.

And then showed him exactly how happy it was going to be.


End file.
